


Twilight bliss

by Nerdydeercomputer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdydeercomputer/pseuds/Nerdydeercomputer
Summary: A look into the domestic lives of Gajeel redfox and Levy McGarden, sleepy cuddles and all the fluff in the world for the dragon slayer and the mage.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Twilight bliss

A shrill tune of chimes played as the alarm went off in the dark room disrupting the silence and successfully waking up the long haired dragon slayer from his short lived sleep . Opening his eyes , he looked to the ceiling and around him , registering the surroundings as that of his room as her rubbed his eyes awake as well. Stifling a yawn with his palm , he made a move to sit upright, when he felt a weight on his chest slightly preventing him from doing so. A tuft of hair stuck out from the figure on top of him , reaching beneath his chin as he breathed in the familiar sent of lavender shampoo. 

He rose slowly , careful not to wake the tiny figure as he raised his now numb right hand from over her back , laying her down carefully over the mountain of pillows she insisted on having in his room. 

Sitting up on the bed , he glanced at the woman next to him and watched as she she made a face of displeasure having sensed the lack of warmth , sinking deeper into the pillows after squirming around for a bit .

He raised a hand to pet her wild curls, but settled on giving her an affectionate smile instead , careful not to wake her from her well needed sleep . Standing up , he made his way to the bathroom , turning on the lights and rubbing his eyes once more as they adjusted to the light .

Looking at his reflection in the mirror , he realised he was only clad in his boxers , with purple bruises that made it's way down his neck and littered across his chest. He reached up to absentmindedly touch them , smirking at the aggressiveness he so loved , displayed by the shrimp only when they were alone. The thought of the mage left his chest swelling with a well known fondness as he reached for his toothbrush , in the bottom shelf in the mirrored cabinet , placed in a cup right next to Levy's spare brush , for when she stayed the night. His eyes glinted with delight, having found a chance to tease her , as he took the cup and placed it on the highest shelf in the cabinet.

Taking the tube of paste , he thought of her slowly leaning into him , with a look he knew all too well and knew she made when she got bold , in a booth in the restaurant they had a meal at the day before. He remembered them abruptly paying when they heard the voices of what sounded like Juvia and Gray arguing over which table to choose, not wanting to interact with anyone else on their date night. He allowed his mind to wander , to their conversation later that evening ,but before it could make its way through last night any further, he heard rustling in his as he turned to look at his grumpy girlfriend , looking around for him confused like a puppy , before she noticed him hunched over the sink , brushing his teeth.

Slowly , she made her way to him , wrapping her arms around his waist , her head barely reaching his shoulders she squeezed him tighter, letting out a relaxed yet somehow annoyed sigh, probably as they had to head to work soon after this. Closing her eyes again , she rested her cheek on his back , letting out a huff of contentment.

" Mornin shrimp " , said Gajeel observing her closely through the mirror , wondering what she was thinking about in that big brain of hers.

"Good morning Gajeel " , she said , covering up a yawn with the back of her arm as he brought his free arm to wrap around her shoulders and pull her to his side, not being able to control himself, especially when when her cheeks puffed out and she looked like a peach .

Keeping an arm wrapped around him , she opened her eyes and reached her hand across the sink to grab her toothbrush from the lower shelf , looking perplexed as she couldn't find the familiar blue plastic.

Squinting her eyes , she looked up to find the the cup holding her brush on the top shelf , as she realised what had happened . Gajeel let out a snort , barely able to control his laughter and he gave her a look that beckoned , "go on, reach for it " , in every manner .

Submitting to his meaningless teasing, she propped a knee over the stone slab around the sink and stretched her hand out to try and reach the cup , wanting to having a clean mouth for the big meeting at the ministry that day. 

They both new , whenever he pulled a trick like this , he wouldn't help her even if she stabbed him to get him to stop , but only did so until she would play along and let him tease her for a few seconds , before he brought down whatever it was that he planted at a height impossible for her to reach.

Unwrapping her other arm from around his waist to grasp a shelf of the wooden cabinet , to help her way up the slab to reach the brush , at which Gajeel chuckled , pausing his brushing to observe her struggle while faling to control his own laughter.

At her second attempt however, Gajeel noticed she was only wearing one of his black oversized tops , which was now riding up slowly against her hips . A blush creeped onto his face as he coughed, trying not to swallow toothpaste as he abruptly wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her down gently , reaching for the cup himself and handing it to her.

She looked at him , her expression showing confusion as she grasped the cup from him . He tried to hide the bright red hue of his face , trying hard not to gaze at her shirt .

Laughing, she took the cup from him and grabbed her toothbrush from the cup, and placing the cup back on the sink. Gajeel reached for the paste and held it up as he nodded in her direction , offering to put it on her brush and she obliged , watching as he put a tiny amount on her toothbrush. Placing her brush under a little water . She brushed her teeth slowly, relieved to have finally gotten the blue plastic without embarrassing herself much , this time at least . 

Twisting the knob of the tap , Gajeel spit out the last of his paste and rinsed his mouth with water , placing his brush back in the cup as he patiently waited for her to finish brushing as well , something he always did , one of the things that Levy found absolutely adorable about him.

Rinsing her own mouth as she was done she placed her own brush back in its cup as he place his hand on top of her head and ruffled the blue hair there with a small smile on his face .

"Oi shrimp, you have to comb my hair back into place . It's only fair after you tugged on it all night long and messed it up " , he said softly as she turned to him to look at his towering figure above her.

He loved it when she combed his hair and on finding it embarrassing , he usually settled on guilting her into it , even when she explained to him that she would comb his hair whenever he asked , without him trying to get her to do it in his own elaborate ways.

" I remember telling you that combing your hair requires sufficient payment in return" , she spoke out , a tiny blush creeping its way along her cheeks , choosing to ignore his 'all night long 'comment , as she looked at him with a smirk of her own . A quality of his she picked up rather well , signature to him.

"Is that so?" , He inquired , stepping closer to her as he backed her slowly into the tiled wall , encasing her small form with his larger body , his teeth glistening as he gave her one of his well known smirks.

Settling his palms above her, he leaned down , capturing her lips with his , giving her no warning ,while her hands cradled his face instinctively . He backed her further into the wall , trapping her there. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her tight against him , trying to close any gap between them as she moved her lips against his , relishing the well known feeling.

His lips moved against her with such a sudden intensity it left her gasping for air any chance she got , knowing he would soon close the tiny space between their lips again. She wrapped her arms around his neck , and pulled him down as he tilted his head to give her more access to every part of him , tasting the mint toothpaste they both used.

She let out a quiet moan , met with a grunt of his own ,as he gently bit her bottom lip with his teeth , feeling the soft flesh of her lip . He pulled her further against him in a tight embrace, cupping his cheek , she finally settled her hands on his hard chest.

Moving his hands to grip the material of the oversized t-shirt , he moved his way down to her neck , leaving soft kisses down the column of her throat , biting the soft skin gently ,only to be interrupted by the sound of the second alarm he was sure she set, knowing very well about them spending a night on a weekday. 

He let out an irritated huffed and pulled away slowly, lookimg at her beneath him , as leaned his forehead against hers.

Gathering the hands on his chest into his calloused hand , cuffing her soft palms in his, he looked at her with the same look as the day he took lightning for her , the day he knew he wanted her by his side.

" Yer under arrest for seducing an officer of the law , shorty "

"Shut up Gajeel"

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like it ! I really admire fluffy GaLe so much I had to write a ficlet.


End file.
